ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of The Terrestrial Extraterrestrials episodes
These are episodes of The Terrestrial Extraterrestrials. Series overview Season 1 (2018-2019) #''Welcome to Earth'' - 11/30/2018 (04/10/2019 on USA Network) - When the Terrestrial family moves to Earth to have a new life, they try their best to fit into human society. #''Science Fair'' - 11/30/2018 (04/17/2019 on USA Network) - TBD #''TBD'' - 11/30/2018 (04/24/2019 on USA Network) - TBD #''TBD'' - 11/30/2018 (05/01/2019 on USA Network) - TBD #''Exposure'' - 11/30/2018 (05/08/2019 on USA Network)- After an incident, the Terrestrials are on a risk of getting exposed as aliens, so they try to prevent the truth from being spread. #''Set Hike!'' - 11/30/2018 (05/15/2019 on USA Network) - Max decides to sign up for a football team to impress Melody, but it doesn't turn out well for him. Meanwhile, Dahlia has recently been enrolled to an honors class. #''Mindworms'' - 11/30/2018 (05/22/2019 on USA Network) - The Terrestrial family learns that every single human in the town is acting weird as they eventually discover that a mind-altering alien worm species landed in the town and has began taking control of humans with the family being the only ones immune. #TBD - 11/30/2018 (05/29/2019 on USA Network) - TBD #''A Boring Valentine's Day'' - 02/15/2019 (06/05/2019 on USA Network) - Max feels sad because of Valentine's Day and asks Dahlia to create a gynoid to make Melody jealous. However, things go wrong as the Gynoid decides to make Max her own lover and finds Melody as the only obstacle and tries to kill her. #TBD - 02/15/2019 (06/12/2019 on USA Network) - TBD #TBD - 02/15/2019 (06/19/2019 on USA Network) - TBD #''Silence of the Lamb Sauce'' - 02/15/2019 (06/26/2019 on USA Network) - TBD #TBD - 02/15/2019 (07/03/2019 on USA Network) - TBD #TBD - 02/15/2019 (07/10/2019 on USA Network) - TBD #''Big Screen Flicks'' - 02/15/2019 (07/17/2019 on USA Network) - A collection of film parodies starring the main cast as parodies of the main characters of other films is shown. #''Dahlia-Wood'' - 02/15/2019 (07/24/2019 on USA Network) - When Dahlia apparently becomes a famous actress, TBD. Season 2 (2019) #TBD - 06/21/2019 (01/01/2020 on USA Network) - TBD #TBD - 06/21/2019 (01/06/2020 on USA Network) - TBD #TBD - 06/21/2019 (01/07/2020 on USA Network) - TBD #''Max-acre'' - 06/21/2019 (01/08/2020 on USA Network) - TBD #TBD - 06/21/2019 (01/09/2020 on USA Network) - TBD #TBD - 06/21/2019 (01/10/2020 on USA Network) - TBD #TBD - 06/21/2019 (01/13/2020 on USA Network) - TBD #TBD - 06/21/2019 (01/14/2020 on USA Network) - TBD #TBD - 09/20/2019 (01/15/2020 on USA Network) - TBD #TBD - 09/20/2019 (01/16/2020 on USA Network) - TBD #TBD - 09/20/2019 (01/17/2020 on USA Network) - TBD #TBD - 09/20/2019 (01/20/2020 on USA Network) - TBD #TBD - 09/20/2019 (01/21/2020 on USA Network) - TBD #TBD - 09/20/2019 (01/22/2020 on USA Network) - TBD #TBD - 09/20/2019 (01/23/2020 on USA Network) - TBD #''A Star is Born'' - 09/20/2019 (01/24/2020 on USA Network) - TBD Season 3 (2019-2020) #TBD - 12/06/2019 (02/24/2020 on USA Network) - TBD #''Terrestrial Incorporation'' - 12/06/2019 (02/24/2020 on USA Network) - TBD #TBD - 12/06/2019 (02/25/2020 on USA Network) - TBD #TBD - 12/06/2019 (02/26/2020 on USA Network) - TBD #TBD - 12/06/2019 (02/27/2020 on USA Network) - TBD #TBD - 12/06/2019 (02/28/2020 on USA Network) - TBD #TBD - 12/06/2019 (02/29/2020 on USA Network) - TBD #TBD - 12/06/2019 (02/29/2020 on USA Network) - TBD #TBD - 03/02/2020 - TBD (NOTE: Since this episode, new episodes are moved to USA Network) #TBD - 03/03/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/04/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/05/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/06/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/12/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/13/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/19/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/20/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/26/2020 - TBD #TBD - 03/27/2020 - TBD #TBD - 04/04/2020 - TBD #TBD - 04/05/2020 - TBD #TBD - 04/11/2020 - TBD #TBD - 04/12/2020 - TBD #TBD - 04/18/2020 - TBD #TBD - 04/19/2020 - TBD #TBD - 04/25/2020 - TBD #TBD - 04/26/2020 - TBD #TBD - 05/05/2020 - TBD #TBD - 05/21/2020 - TBD # # # Specials Category:List of episodes